Spell Accident
by Animemariofan
Summary: When Tiffany does a spell wrong,Green and co. Get stuck in the world of Volcaloid! Worst,they turn into the Volcaloids themself!The only to return back to their old bodies is to sing at least 9 Volcaloid songs!And they have to sing it like the originals!Can they do it or will they be trapped in their new bodies for the rest of their lives?
1. Switched bodies and the gender mayhem

**I saw that there were a few Volcaloid and Legend of Zelda crossovers but most were about Volcaloid and others in-completed so here's a story for those people who wanna see More of Legend of Zelda in The Volcaloid,Legend of Zelda section!**

**NOTE:I do not own Volcaloid or Legend of Zelda,I only own my OC Tiffany**

* * *

"Alright...i'm gonna do it!" Said Tiffany excitedly.

It's been a month since she was allowed to do a magic spell due to the accident she had done last time.

"Fine but do it properly this time,the last time you tried,you sent us to a volcano" Said Vaati.

Shadow Link,Green,Red,Blue and Vio had come to see whether she would do it properly or make another accident.

Heck,if she did it properly this time it would be a only magic she's ever used and not get injured from or had a accident was fire magic,though it was only useful in combat and rarely in life.

Tiffany started chanting in minish and bingo!She actually did a spell!

Well,not the one she _wanted_ to do.

They had been transported to the world of Volcaloid and worse,they had been turned into the Volcaloids themself.

"Ugh..." Tiffany looked around her.

"What the..." Green stared at Tiffany.

Her usual black hair was now yellow,she had wore on a two-tone shirt that was black and white,shorts that were black,white socks and white sneakers.

"Uh...Tiffany?You look kinda like...a boy" Green still staring at Tiffany said.

"Green,you look like a lady...you do realize that,right?"

Green examined yellow hair was now a shade of blue and green,he wore a green shirt with a black tie,a black skirt and black boots.

Green stared at himself for a few seconds,shocked.

"Uh...Green?"

"..."

"Green?Hello?Goddesses to Green?"

"..."

"GREEN!"

Green snapped from his trance.

"If we wanna find out how we can get our old bodies back,we gotta find the others dimwit!Now,are you gonna not follow me and be stuck in that new body of yours or are you gonna follow me so that you can have your old body back?" She asked.

Green simply stood up and nodded.

"Good" and with that,Tiffany and Green started searching for the others.

After a few minutes Green and Tiffany managed to find Shadow Link but it wasn't a good situation...

For Shadow Link,that is.

His Appearance was similar to Tiffany's except he wore a black skirt instead of shorts and his hair was a little longer.

Worse,he was freaking out as if the world had ended.

"AHHHHHHH!I'M A GIRL!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow,would you shut up?We already know that!" Said Green,annoyed.

"YOUR A GIRL TOO GREEN AND...AND TIFFANY!YOUR A BOY!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Shouted Shadow,still shocked about what was happening.

"Shadow Link!Pull yourself together!" Said Tiffany.

"Okay,i will!But why am i a girl while your a boy?" Enquired Shadow Link.

"Maybe it's because Tiffany has a personality that's like a boy and you have a personality that's like a girl" Said Green.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION GREEN?" Said Shadow Link.

"Maybe he's right Shadow!" Snickered Tiffany.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Shadow Link.

Another minute later they found Vio but...let's just say he wasn't a guy too.

His yellow hair was now pink and long,he wore a black and yellow dress with black boots.

"V-VIO...YOU...GIRL...AHHHHHHH!THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Shouted Shadow Link,who was now on his knees.

"Annnnnd Vio's a girl too,not surprising since girls are smarter than boys" Said Tiffany,grinning.

"What?They are NOT" Shouted Green.

"Then what's 2345+7765?" Asked Tiffany,crossing her arms.

"Uh...I don't know!" Said Green.

"Proves my point then" She replied.

* * *

**Alright!That's the end of Chapter 1! sorry if my description on Vio was bad,i just don't know how to describe Luka -3- Great,I gave away a name!oh well!**


	2. The other three are found!

**Hey guys!Here's chapter 2!If this story gets at least more than 20 reviews,I'll make a pic of everyone in their new bodies!You can review at the bottom of the page,Reviews are like Medals and Trophies**!

* * *

The next few minutes searching for Red,Blue and Vaati wasn't easy,the three of them seemed like they had disappear from the face of the earth and Shadow Link wasn't getting any more patient. After long hour search the our heroes finally managed to get Red and Blue...only.

Red's yellow hair was now the color brown,including his eyes,he wore a red shirt that was short enough to show off his stomach,he also had a short red skirt with brown boots,yup,he was definitely a woman.

Blue,on the other hand was still a boy,his original yellow hair was now blue and so were his eyes. He wore a blue scarf with a long white jacket with a black shirt inside. His pants were black and he wore white sneakers.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Blue shouted making Shadow Link Facepalm.

"Blue,that IS you right?" Shadow Link enquired.

"Wait...Shadow?Is that you?Why in Din's name are you a girl?"

"WHAT,THIS ISN'T FAIR!BLUE GETS TO BE A GUY BUT ME,GREEN AND VIO HAVE TO BE GIRLS!?WHHHHHHHHHYY?" Shadow Link shouted to everybody.

"Well,we have one more person to find and that's Vaati" Green said as he was fiddling with one of his pigtails.

About 3 hours passed for them looking for the Wind Mage,they were about to give up when they found him.

Vaati also was still a boy,wearing a attire similar to that of a samurai, he had a sword attached to purple string from his attire. His hair still had it's same colour but it was put into a long ponytail. Last thing was that he wore black boots(?).

"AHHHHHHHH MASTER'S A GIRL TOO!" Shadow Link was about to go on a giant rant on how almost all of the guys were girls and the only girl was a guy when Tiffany corrected him.

"Shadow,Vaati's still a guy"

"Uh...ahaha!I knew that!" Shadow Link laughed nervously,scratching his head.

"Alright,we got everyone together so now what?" Asked Blue.

"Maybe something'll happen that will tells why the heck we're in some kind of gender-bend kind of thing" Said Tiffany.

"I doubt that Tiffany,maybe this is some kind of test from Din,Nayru and Farore. Or maybe Zelda pulled some kind of prank on us" Said Vio.

"Maybe...just maybe..." Tiffany replied.

"_Your half right,half wrong Vio!_"

* * *

**Alright!That's the end of chapter 2 folks!Remember to review!**


	3. The Princess has Arrived!

**Sorry for the long wait guys,exams are coming up and stuff.**

**anyways,we got Zelda in this chapter!Yaaaaaaaaay...**

* * *

A shocked look appeared on everyone's faces.

It was Zelda!

"Zelda,what the HECK did you do to us?" Tiffany glared at Zelda,if looks could kill then Zelda would've already been a corpse already.

"I'm testing your singing abilities cause' my birthday's coming up,plus things are getting boring" Zelda turned to everyone and smiled,"So you guys are gonna be Vocaloids till you can sing enough songs to satisfy me!".

"ZELDA,WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A GIRL?I-I-I-ADJISKBAGKDBHS" Shadow then proceeded to kick the wall,attempt to hit Green on the head,try to control shadows and then went on a whole freak out fest.

"Um...is he okay?" Zelda pointed at Shadow.

"He's practically going INSANE being a girl" Tiffany responded,"But I kinda like my guy looks".

"How did you get us to change appearance anyways?" Green asked.

"Earlier,Tiffany asked me how to do a teleportation spell properly,then I told her how to do a spell to make you guys Vocaloids instead of teleporting you" Zelda smiled at everyone.

Everyone then glared at Tiffany. "YOU...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED ME TO A GIRL?!WHY I OUTTA-" Shadow was _pissed_ and everyone was trying their best to stop him from attacking Tiffany.

"What songs do we have to sing?" Enquired Vio.

"Any Vocaloid songs to be exact" Zelda crossed her arms.

"ANY?Oh my din!" Tiffany was now on the floor laughing,thinking of all the possible awkward pairings that could happen if they sang any songs.

Vio and Green in love in Magnet,Vaati being a gay rapist in Madness of Duke Venomania,Vio being a envious ***censored*** in The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. The list could go on!

"Can I sing first?" Red gave the cutest eyes anyone could've seen,a sign that he really wanted to sing at least one song.

"Sure,you can but I'm second" Said Tiffany,recovering from her laughter.

"So what song are you gonna sing?" Asked Blue.

"Well...I heard this song called Evil Food Eater Conchita-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Shadow stared at Red and then at his arms "Am I dreaming?!".

"Let him sing it,I wanna hear what he sounds like!" Said Zelda and Tiffany in unison.

* * *

**Well,that's the end of chapter 3,sorry if it was too short or something!**


	4. Evil Food Eater Red

**Wow,guys...it's just been a long time since I updated.**

**because of exams and stuff,I hate exams :(**

**Anyways,enjoy the next few chapters that are going to be posted!**

* * *

Red clapped his hands together,"Okay!". He took a deep breathe but was interrupted by Zelda.

"Wait! We can't do it without the music!" And then after a few minutes later,the music finally started.

_In a vile smelling mansion,_

_Is an array of food that would sicken a normal person._

_There sits a lone woman,_

_Devouring it with a smile on her face._

_That woman's name is Banika Conchita,_

_She used to go after the world's most gourmet food._

_But what she actually seeked for was,_

_The world's most gruesome food._

Bow down and show your respect,

To our great Conchita!

All the ingredients in this world,

Belong to her.

_Devour everything in this world,_

_There is still room in the stomach._

_The shining deadly blue poison,_

_Is just another spice on the main dish._

_Eat even the bones._

_If that's not enough,chew on the dishes!_

_The happiness that dances on the tongue,_

_This dinner is far from over._

_The 15th chief this year,_

_Said in a low voice,_

**"May I please have a vacation?"**

_Hmph,what useless people._

Bow down and show your respect,

To our great Conchita!

Those who betray her,

Shall pay a heavy price!

_Devour everything in this world,_

_Today's menu is special._

_Even the shining blue hair,_

_Is perfect for the salad!_

_Eat even the bones._

_If that's not enough then just get "seconds"._

_Hey,that little servant over there!_

_What do you taste like?_

_As the days passed by ,_

_The mansion grew empty._

_But she still looked for..._

_The world's most gruesome food._

_Devour everything in this world._

_She looked at her right hand ,_

_And smiled_

_**"There's still something I haven't eaten"**_

_Conchita's last gruesome meal,_

_The ingredients were..._

_Yes,herself!_

_The body that has devoured every food,_

_None shall ever know the taste of it._

Tiffany and Zelda clapped their hands as she music ended. "Bravo,bravo Red!"

"No way..." Green's jaw dropped,"Someone of his- Nevermind,I'm not gonna say it...".

"Alright,it's my turn!" Said Tiffany. "I'm gonna sing..." Everybody tensed up.

"...Servant of Evil!"

* * *

**Well,that's the end of this chapter! See you guys next Chapter!**


	5. Maid of Evil

**Alright,time for another chapter!**

**Vocaloid,LoZ and the song mentioned in each chapter do not belong to me**

* * *

"Doesn't lowering your novice make it hard to sing as a male?" Asked Zelda. Tiffany shook her head,"No,not really. I'm used to using a low voice so I'll be fine".

"SHE'S THE DEVIL" Whispered Blue dramatically. "Shut it Blue" Said Tiffany.

Again,after a few minutes of preparation,the music started.

_You're the princess, I'm the servant.  
Destiny divided such pitiful twins...  
If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
I'll become evil for you._

Inside expectations we were born,  
We were blessed by the church bells.  
For the convenience of selfish adults,  
Our future was split in two.

_Even if all the world...  
Became your enemy,  
I will protect you so,  
You just be there smiling._

You're the princess, I'm the servant.  
Destiny divided such pitiful twins...  
If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
I'll become evil for you.

When I went to a neighbouring country,  
In town I caught sight of a girl of green.  
From that kind voice and smiling face,  
I fell in love at first sight.

But if the princess wishes for that girl,  
To be erased,  
I will answer that.

Why? My tears won't stop...

You're the princess, I'm the servant  
Destiny divided madly driven twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, laugh innocently.

Before long this country will probably end  
By the hands of angered citizens  
If this is what they say we deserve,  
I will definately oppose that.

_"Here, change into my clothes"  
"Please do this and escape immediately"  
"It's alright we are twins"  
"Surely no one will realize"_

I'm the princess, you're the fugitive.  
Destiny divided these sad twins...  
If they say that you are evil,  
Then I have the same blood flowing through.

Once upon a time there was  
A treacherous kingdom.  
And reigning over that place,  
Was my very cute sibling

Even if all the world...  
Became your enemy,  
I will protect you so...  
You just be somewhere smiling

You're the princess, I'm the servant.  
Destiny divided such pitiful twins...  
If it's for the sake of protecting you,  
I'll become evil for you.

If we could be reborn,  
I want to be with you again that time...

"Not bad,not bad at all for a girl!" Said Zelda.

"Not surprising for the she-devil there" Said Shadow.

"What the ***censored* **did you say...?" Said Tiffany,glaring at Shadow.

"Nothing!Anyways,I guess I'm next...so what am I supposed to sing?" Asked Shadow.

"Hm...maybe...'I can take off my panties'?" Tiffany then snickered,"Just kidding,how about...Demon Girlfriend?"

* * *

**And another chapter ends! Remember to review you guys! And see ya next chapter!**


End file.
